My Summer Fling
by Emmettlover28
Summary: Bella is on her annual summer vacation with her bestfriends and she wants to find love... but how far does she have to look! A/H funny! Romantic! Steamy! BXE RXEm AXJ!
1. and it begins

"Ok so here's the way I see it," Alice said. "We're here for our last real vacation before we head to college, which will be very serious and boring and not fun."

"It will? What about the parties? I asked. "The football games, the frats -our glory days?

"Just work with me for a second. What I am trying to say is that we have fourteen days here, so let's find some amazing guys to have summer flings with. Are you in?"

"Uh…is that the plan" I asked. She made it seem so easy.

"Pretty much. I'll help you find a guy and you'll help me find one, which shouldn't be that hard because it seems like there are tons of them around here on vacation just like us…"

"True," I agreed, thinking of our hot next door neighbor, whatever his name was.


	2. Local Flavor

Ok be nice I haven't written in awhile! Hope you like my newest story!

I do not own the characters or places!

Chapter one.

"I can't wait to see all the guys."

You might have thought it was me talking, as we headed into the town of kill devil hills, North Carolina, my destination for a two-week summer vaycay (as my best friend Alice puts it) on the outer banks.

But no. I t was my big brother Emmett.

He's four years older than me and for the last 4 years he and I have been coming to the beach with some of our friends as a nice get away from our families and stress at home. It first started when my brother graduated from high school… As a gift my parents gave him our beach house for two weeks plus some money to keep him fed. He ended up taking me as a gift for starting high school. He also let me bring my best friend Alice. And he always took his tow best friends Edward and Japer. Alice and Edward are both a year older than me and Jasper is Emmett's age. I couldn't wait to see all of them.

About three years ago Alice went off to a special arts high school in New York and then took a year off to travel the world. And Edward's Family moved to some town in Washington State. Jasper ended up going to school with Emmett although I didn't get to see him much. Last year because of death in our family, Alice's graduation drama (her parents weren't very happy when they found out she was taking a year off instead of going right to college), Edward distance, and Jasper being Japer we didn't get to go on our annual vacation. Therefore it had been two years since our last VayCay which has bee almost, but not quite, long enough to make me forget what an idiot I'd made of myself the last time, when I was 16 , and Edward was 17, and I told him that I thought he was really cool and that we really clicked and that I wished we lived closer because then we could…well, you get the gist. I had a Gigantic crush on this guy.

But that was in the past and I have since moved on, So enough about me and my slipup. I basically love the vacation because I get to come to the beach house which is my favorite place in the world.

Living in the Midwest, I don't get to the coast much. And this was even beyond the coast- if that's possible- on a strip of land that was far as you could get without becoming an island. Or maybe it was an island. What do I know?

"This place is so beautiful" I whispered as my brother turned off the main four-lane road and onto a smaller road with giant three- and four- story beach houses on each side of it. "Isn't it Em?"

"Yup. Man I missed this place," he sighed as he opened up his window a little more…it made a loud moaning noise…damn rental cars…I wish I didn't have a cheap ass brother who had to get the cheapest car in the rental lot. He looked over to me, "I'm glad you came Bells."

I was so busy with finishing up my senior year, getting my college plans set, and getting some money together that I didn't know how I was going to squeeze in a two-week vacation but "I'm glad I did too Em."

In July and August, I'd be back home working full time at "Perfect Shot" saving money for textbooks and anything else I might need when I get to college. Fortunately, I'd received a few gifts for my graduation that would help a lot- gift cards, as well as supplies for my hopefully budding career in photography.

I planned to take lots of pictures while on this vacation, and turn them into something I could give everyone at the end of the two-weeks-a calendar. I'd left my new computer at home because of the hassle of traveling with it-Mom was afraid it would get I-Jacked- and I'd bought my inexpensive camera instead of my digital SLR, so I wasn't working with my usual stuff. But I was still confident I could get plenty of good pictures- after all, it's not necessarily always the equipment, it's whether you have an eye for it or not.

Emmett and I were getting close to the house when Emmett stopped the car at a stop sign. Just as we stopped two college-age-looking guys stepped out to cross the street. They had beach towels slung around their necks and bare chests with nice abs, and wore low-riding surf shorts. One of them carried a Frisbee, while the other had a volleyball tucked under his arm.

I sat up and looked hopefully at them wondering if they were Jasper and Edward. They were both supposed to get in early that morning Alice wasn't coming until later. But no as they came closer I saw that one had short black hair and the other very black long hair- not at all like Jasper or Edward. The boys were also way too tan to be either or my boys.

Which wasn't a bad thing, because I was looking forward to seeing what guys might be around too. And I didn't mean Jazz and Edward.

While we were still stopped, the guy carrying the volleyball leaned down and peered into the car- I guess he'd caught me staring at him. He was tall and I could see his black hair was wet I'm guessing from the ocean. He smiled at me, and then waved with a casual salute.

I smiled and waved back at him. I wanted to take a lot of pictures, so why not start now? I put my window down all the way down. "Hold on a second, okay?" I asked. I grabbed my slim shiny green camera from my beach bag, and took some quick shots as they played along, grinning and flexing their muscles, showing off a couple of tattoos.

"You're such a dork Bella," my brother laughed at me and watched as the boys made fools of themselves in the middle of the street.

"What?! I'm just capturing the local flavor," I said as a car behind us honked its horn, and the guys hustled across the street so we could get moving again. "Just trying to blend in with the whole southern hospitality thing." My brother just laughed. I was sitting there wondering if they'd be staying real close by when Emmett shouted "We're Here!" and he pulled into the driveway of the tall skinny house. There were already two other cars already parked.

"Look!" Emmett pointed at a University of Michigan banner that was hanging off the third-floor balcony, flapping in the nice ocean breeze. Sometimes my Brother's and Jasper's school pride was a little ridiculous- for instance; he couldn't possibly get dressed in the morning without donning some piece of Michigan gear. I would make fun of him more but since I actually would be going off to school there in the fall, it was kind of a nice feeling to see the banner.

As soon as we got out of the car we heard the door to the house screech open. The moment I saw Jasper I screamed and ran over to him and jumped into a huge hug. Jasper hugged me back and kissed me on the cheek while asking me how I was before turning to Emmett and giving him a handshake pulled into a hug asking about how his flight was.

"Edward just took off on a run down the beach," Jasper said "And Alice is about a half an hour away she made good time."

"Cool." I grinned. Although I hadn't seen Edward for two years, we'd always gotten along pretty well- I figured we still would. Even if we didn't stay in touch very often, we'd known each other so long we were always friends.

Ten Minutes later, after dumping my suitcase in my room, I stood on the giant back deck, overlooking the ocean. There were houses up and down the beach all looking pretty similar. On one side of us there seems to be a large extended family, complete with lots of young kids, grandparents, and about a dozen beach balls floating around in their pool.

The house on the other side of us had beach towels lined up on the deck railing, flapping in the warm breeze, and a couple of lacrosse sticks, a random collection of Frisbees, and badminton racquets strewn on the deck, along with cooler and some empty cans of red bull and beer bottles. Something about it screamed "young guys" to me, which seems promising but maybe I was being over hopeful…or naïve. Maybe it was screaming "old men who don't recycle"


	3. catching up

I looked out to the beach. All I could see except for young kids was a man with large shoulders doing the crawl, his arms powerfully slicing through the water. It took me a minute to realize it was Jasper. I decided to walk down the steps to the beach to catch up with him, Emmett had gone out to the store to get some stuff for dinner.

"Bella?" he asked while walking out of the water shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Hi," I said sitting down into the soft white sand, he came over and sat down next to me.

"You look different," He said as he laid back into the sand.

"Oh, yeah? I Do?" _different how? _

"Yeah like you're all grown up," He sat back up and smiled at me.

"Well, uh, you do too,"

"Right." He smiled, then picked up his towel and dried his blonde hair. "So how are ya?" he asked. But instead of answering I just gave him a big hug. I had missed the loon.

"All right, knock it off, you two!" a voice said.

I turned to look at who was coming toward us, but the sun was in my eyes.

"You guys!" Alice Brandon cried. "It's me!" She had on a pair of white short shorts and a couple of layered tank tops. She ran up to us, and I gave her a big hug, squeezing her little self tightly.

"Yay, you're here!" I said, "I haven't seen you forever."

"I know. Isn't it ridiculous?" she replied. I gave her another hug because the last time we had gotten together wasn't for vacation-it was for my dad's memorial service nearly a year ago. We hadn't visited much that time, but we'd stayed in close touch throughout the past year with emails. Edward hadn't come to the service because he was so far away and couldn't make it in time.

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" Alice screeched and smiled jumping on Jasper's back, like she wanted a piggy-back ride. "I wasn't sure you would come this time."

"Yeah God Forbid Alice wouldn't have anyone to dress up for two weeks," Jasper laughed. Alice dropped off his back and gave him a playful shove.

"VayCay wouldn't be the same without you Bells," Allie said "Right Jazzy-poo?"

"Definitely." Jasper looked up at a couple pelicans flying past.

"yeah we have traditions," She said. "You know Jasper, you, Emmett, and Edward make fun of me and Bella until you run out of put-downs, then you resort to practical jokes."

"Me?" Jasper turned to Alice, not looking amused. "No I don't."

"Yes you do," I said.

"Yeah it's a good thing I'm here because Bella couldn't possibly defend herself on her own," Alice laughed.

"What? I could too defend myself," I said. I put up my fists, which aren't that impressive, actually, considering my arms have this certain resemblance to sticks.

"Yeah, but not well." Alice punched Jasper lightly on the arm. She rubbed her knuckles afterward and looked up at him. "Speaking of self-defense. Work out much?" Jasper had bulked up quite a bit since the last time we had seen him over a year ago.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I just finished baseball season."

"I thought they banned steroids in baseball," Alice said.

Jasper laughed. Looking slightly embarrassed. "Shut up pip-squeak"

"Fine. You know what? I'm starved. When do we eat? I saw Emmett on the grill when I came in"

"What else is new," I asked, rolling my eyes. My brother loved grilling. Alice started running up the stairs to the deck, then she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Come on guys, I'm not going to eat all by myself."

"We're coming," I told her. She kept running up to the house.

"I forgot how she is," Jasper commented as we walked over to the stairs together, me loving the feeling of digging my toes into the soft, warm sand. I looked over at Jasper he was staring at her laughing on the porch with Emmett jumping up and down in excitement at something Emmett must have said, Jasper looked completely infatuated.

"Ha-ha how is she?" I asked.

"Like um," He looked away from her and towards me nervously then beck to her. "like a whirling dervish," He said.

"Whirling dervish? Wow, have you been taking vocab vitamins along with your steroids?" I asked.

"Shut up." He gave me a playful-but still possibly bruising, with his strength, hip check as we headed up to the deck. "I don't take steroids, ok? I mean, I know guys who've done it and it's disgusting. So let's not talk about it anymore," Jasper said in a serious tone.

"Agreed," I said. He out his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's eat," He grinned and picked up a paper plate and started loading it with food. I followed his lead, taking some of almost everything.

Alice and I sat next to each other on the deck. We both sat cross-legged, in a sort of yoga position. She's tiny-about 5 feet tall- and used to do gymnastics at the same level I danced-we were both a little obsessed.

I started dance because my parents thought it would be good for me considering my lack of grace…although it didn't help with the clumsiness I did love it. Alice had always been amazingly flexible, and I was, too, so we used to try to out bend each other doing splits, back bends, handstands, and anything else we could do to be pretzel-esque. The boys used to call us the tumbling twins- or maybe it was the tumbling twits. I suddenly couldn't remember.

Maybe there were some things about our last get together that I'd purposely forgotten, like the look on Edward's face when I awkwardly tried to tell him how I felt- or the look of this back, rather, when he turned away, ignoring me as if I hadn't said anything. A person can forget a lot in two years. But that? No. And if I hadn't forgotten, I worried he hadn't either.

Maybe he would get lost and not come back to the house? Oh relax, I told myself as I bit into a cob of buttery corn. Edward has moved on, and so have you. You've had tons of other guys in your life since then. Sure. There's that tech guy at the apple store…and the guy at the starbucks drive-through you flirted with…once…and …..Um…..

"You know what?" Alice suddenly looked up at all of us sitting there and smiled. "We have to go out tonight."

"We do?" I asked. I hadn't pictured going out and partying it up. I mean I didn't want this to turn into bad episode of Jersey shore.

"We do. I mean, we can't just sit around here all night."

We all laughed at Alice when there was a loud knock on the fence surrounding the pool area. "Anyone here?" a deep voice called.

I kind of held my breath. After seeing how much Jasper had changed I couldn't wait to see what Edward looked like.

Would he have changed that much too? I was nervous maybe even dreading it a little bit. What if he had changed? What if he was even more handsome than he had been when he was 17? Or, potentially worse, even more conceited?

The gate opened—


	4. and with a frisbee

The gate opened- and there was Edward he was wearing an orange UVM T-shirt and long khaki shorts. He was barefoot. His copper hair was slightly falling over his beautiful green eyes. I just wanted to lick his chiseled chin.

"You're here!" Alice said, throwing her arms around Edward. He stepped back with a big (panty dropping) smile, escaping Alice's grasp. "Hey."

"Hey?" Alice repeated "Is that all you're going to say?"

He looked at her and lifted his eyebrows then he started singing with a devilish grin "Shawty's like a melody playing in my head!" Alice laughed and punched him in the chest before Giving him a hug. When he let go he just stood there awkwardly before Alice said "Well? Are you going to hug Bella or not?"

Good question, I thought. What was the etiquette for this kind of situation? It was like Alice could see things were awkward, but I'd never told her about my dumb confession of love-or was it like? - To Edward two years ago.

He gazed at me for a second, rubbing his eyes, obviously tired from his run. "Bella. That you?" he asked, scratching the side of his face, which looked a little stubbly. He was turning into a grown-up" Wow we all were…weird.

I laughed "Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Hi." I punched his arm a little awkwardly, but hit it harder than I meant to, and we sort of hugged, but sort of almost toppled at the same time.

"Sorry about your grandfather," he said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I replied and didn't know what else to say.

"You have something in your hair," Jasper said suddenly seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?" I pulled at my hair and sure enough some butter was in it. I could feel myself blush as I attempted to pull it out. Fortunately I have thickish hair –but unfortunately it's dark brown so you can see everything. This wasn't how I wanted my reunion with Edward to go.

"What happened?" Edward said smugly, "Did you rub your corn in your hair?"

No I was eating it when you showed up and and I guess I got a little flustered and my corn ended up in my hair. "ha-ha," I said in a deadpan tone. "It's a styling product, ok?"

"Well …Style away," Edward said surveying the deck.

"Same old Obnoxious Edward," Alice muttered under her breath as Edward left to get a burger.

"Oh shit!" I looked over at Jasper who was looking at his phone.

Alice laughed at him, " You just realize that you don't get internet here?"

"n-wait no internet?" Jasper looked at her his mouth looked like he was trying to catch flies,"Wait no that's not what I was talking about…You see my step sister just texted me she was supposed to be in LA for this acting thing but they are pausing production for a few weeks and she wants to come home. But I'm not there obviously and now she has to be alone for the next two weeks."

"Wait the new step sister? I didn't realize you two were close," Emmett said with a mouth full of hamburger Edward just sat down and took a big bite and gave Jasper and 'aww that sucks man' half smile and eyebrow raise.

" No we're not but our parents are still on their honeymoon in Switzerland and she has no other family to spend her vacation with,"

Alice jumped up, "I have a great idea! Tell her to fly here! She takes the red eye and she can be here by tomorrow!" Alice looked so proud of herself.

"That's a great idea Al," Jasper smiled at her. "I'll go call her and see if she would want to." Jasper got up and walked out the gate to go make the call. As soon as he came back an said she was coming and she could be here by tomorrow afternoon , Alice stood up and looked at the five of us and said, "Come on guys, let's get out of here and have some fun."

"Go out But I just got back ," Edward protested. "I don't even know what room I am in yet, or where my stuff should go."

"We'll figure it out when we get back. You can unpack later. You've got two weeks to unpack." Alice pulled Edward to his feet and guided him toward the deck steps.

"Technically, no, because I'll have to unpack in order to change my clothes, like tomorrow," Edward said. "Anyway, where are we going and what's the rush?"

"I don't know. We'll find a place," said Alice confidently, looping her arm through his.

Just before I was about to Join the four of them I stopped and took a picture of them as they pushed and shoved each other on the stairs. A lot of things had changed since we first became friends when we were little, but some thing hadn't changed at all.

I was starting down the stairs when a Frisbee came sailing over the fence and nearly knocked me in the head. I reached up instinctively to shield my face and the Frisbee hit my hands and fell on the deck.

"little helP?" a guy's voice called over from next door.

"Oh. H-hi," I stammered as he got closer. I wasn't sure, but it looked like the same guy who'd said hi to me earlier in the car.

"Did I see you earlier? You took my picture," He said. Man this guy was cute!

"so are you here with family?" I asked as I attempted to bat my eyes and twirl my hair.

"No friends," he said.

"Same," I smiled. "So, I'm-"

"Bells!" I noticed that all my friends were staring at me and my brother was yelling. "Why don't you grab a sweater, hon, it might get cold!"

What is his problem? "Em I'll be fine…keep walking I'll meet you guys," I called back over my shoulder. I could have killed him right then. He could be very overprotective.

"Here," he tossed a sweatshirt over the fence. "No need to run for a sweater. Just leave it on the railing here when you get back. Or return it to me tomorrow. Whatever."

"Really? You sure?" you don't know m. And I don't know you, though I wouldn't mind.

"Don't stress it's yours for the night." He smiled.

"Well, um, thanks. Cool." I was trying to act casual, like this was something that happened all the time, when in reality, I'd never worn a guy's clothes before-not any guy I was interested in anyway. "Thanks so much," I smiled. "So see you around…?" I paused waiting for him to tell me his name.

"No doubt. See you tomorrow!"

Promise? I thought as I watched him fling the Frisbee to his friends on the other side of the deck and they jogged down the steps to the beach. Maybe this vacation had a lot more in store for me than I'd thought. Maybe instead of just taking pictures of my friends and their boyfriends, I'd be in the picture, for a change-with what's his name tall dark and hansome.

"Come on Bella! We're waiting!" Alice yelled to me from the town side of the house, yanking me back into reality. 


End file.
